Ice Warrior
by Burning Snow
Summary: Yaoi: JinTouya. Jin is the son of Reizan, making him a prince of the Makai. Touya is an Ice Warrior, making him a threat to Reizan. When Touya is captured and sold to Reizan as a slave, Jin slowly develops feelings for him. Alas, the love is forbidden...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

This story is basically about how Jin and Touya met and what their lives were like before the Shinobi. It will be chaptered and is yaoi (Jin/Touya). Told in Jin's POV. The rating is for violence ONLY…I will not be writing any explicit romance scenes, and I think you all know what I mean by that.

I know, I know…I _should_ be updating Eternal Flame like a good authoress, but nooo…I had to go start a new story. Sorry, but I suddenly got this idea and had to write it.

Alas, another story dedicated to Angelkitsune. Is there _any_ story I will not dedicate to her? The answer is obviously "No…" And Kitty…there's really nothing I have to say that you don't already know. This way I won't sound like a broken record…

I hope y'all enjoy! Please review!

…………………

He was my servant...but I suppose slave is the more correct term. My father, King Reizan, bought him for me when I was seven years old. A birthday gift from father to son.

I remember like it was yesterday. My father brought a young boy, about my age, into my room. The boy was thin and dressed in rags. I couldn't understand why, for the servants of our House had always been treated well.

Then Father explained that he was the child of our enemies, the Ice Warriors, rebels in our lands. He had been captured by our soldiers, along with other women and children of the rebels. But unlike them, he had refused to submit to the power of our men. So they denied him food, proper clothing, and shelter, thinking they could break his spirit.

Finally, the day of the slave market came, and Father bought him for me. He knew I was lonely and needed a companion.

None of the other children of the Kingdom would come near me. They thought if they got too close my almighty father would cut their heads off.

Besides, who would want to befriend a psychotic red-head who flew through the sky even though he had no wings? The answer was no one. I was utterly alone in my world, the only son of the king.

At the time, I didn't understand my father's reason for getting me a servant, but now I know that we wanted me to have a friend.

As I said, the boy was thin and covered only by the rags my father had managed to find on his way home from the market. He bore a chain dangling loosely from three holes up his right ear, the mark of a servant of my House. His ice blue hair was covered with grime, and his turquoise bangs hung heavily in front of his eyes. He refused to look anywhere but at the ground.

"This is for you, son," my father said, pushing the boy toward me. The lad stumbled and fell.

I could hear the disgust in my father's voice. He hated the Ice Warriors with a passion. Our lands had been in a state of war for years because of them.

"Call him what you will. He deserves no better treatment than what you are willing to give him."

With that, my father left the room.

I stared curiously at the newcomer. He stayed on the floor, silent and motionless. I felt sorry for him, but I didn't know what to say. Finally, the silence became too unnerving for me.

"Hello," I said.

He didn't respond.

"Me name's Jin. Tha' was my father. 'e looks mean, bu' 'e's really a big softie. Anyway, 'e's me dad. 'e tol' e ta call ya sumthin', bu' I wan' ta call ya by yer real name, ya see? So wha' be yer name?" I babbled. I did this constantly when I was hesitant or nervous. It was another reason why people avoided me. When I babble, my speech becomes totally incomprehensible. I talk very swiftly, and my unnatural accent doesn't help much.

I instantly regretted opening my mouth. Now he wouldn't answer me for sure. He'd just avoid me, like everyone else did.

When I looked at him, though, I actually saw a hint of a smile on his face! He thought my speech was funny!

"Cum now, don' be shy. Everybody's go' a name, now don' they? Tell me, I wan' ta know," I encouraged, talking faster than ever.

That time, a chuckle actually escaped his throat. But he immediately suppressed it, as if afraid I might hurt him if he laughed.

Curious as to why he stopped, I got off my bed and moved toward him. He flinched and scampered back, like he expected me to hit him. At this I was confused. I had never hit anyone in my life.

And no one had actually been _afraid_ of me before. Afraid of my father, yes, and cruel to me, but never afraid!

"I won' hur' ya," I said softly. He stared up at me, fear in his icy blue eyes. To prove my point, I grinned at him, folded my hands behind my back, and sat down on the floor, legs twisted so that I couldn't move them.

"There, ya see?" I asked, cheerful, even though my legs were twisted in a knot.

His eyes brightened a bit, and this time he let himself chuckle at my ridiculous position. I looked down at myself and smiled at my own silliness. It was nice to have someone to laugh with you instead of at you.

"Like I said before, me name's Jin," I said. "What be yer name?"

He hesitantly came over to me, still slightly fearful, but willing to come closer. "My name is Touya," he said.

I was surprised at the clarity and properness of his voice. Usually servants were uneducated and spoke with accents worse than mine.

I smiled painfully, for my legs were still twisted up. "Hello, Touya," I said.

He looked at me. "You don't have to do that anymore," he chuckled.

I sighed in relief and tried to move my legs. They wouldn't budge. I tried again, frantic, and met with no success.

Touya smiled. "Do you need help?"

I nodded pleadingly, and, eyes shimmering in amusement, he helped me get de-tangled.

"Whew, tha' was a close one, I'd say. Almos' spen' the res' of me days as a pretzel," I said seriously.

This was just too much for Touya, and he began to laugh as though he'd never laugh again.

"I was bein' serious, ya know!"

He just kept laughing.

The moment I joined in, though, he stopped and shrank back as if he'd done something wrong. Again, I was confused.

I asked, "Are ya afraid o' me, Touya?"

He stared into my eyes as if searching for the right answer. "No, Master Jin," he finally said.

At this I laughed. "Master Jin? Wha' crazy talk is tha'? I tol' ya, me name's Jin. Jus' Jin. Alrigh'?"

He nodded and tried again. "No...Jin."

I grinned. "Good, 'cause ya don' have ta be. I'm no' gonna hur' ya like maybe sum o' those brutes o' my father's did. I promise. Now, let's ge' ya cleaned up an' sum proper clothes, alrigh'? Then we'll ge' ya sum food, 'cause ya look starved 'alf ta death."

I looked him over. "Big, ugly brutes," I muttered. "No one deserves ta starve."

He smiled. "Thank you, Master Jin."

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Ah, I tol' ya! Call me Jin!"

"Yes, Master Jin..." he said.

"Jin," he then quickly corrected upon seeing the look of horror on my face.

I took him to the hot tub in the room next to mine, where he washed all the dirt and grime off his body. Then I dressed him in some of my old clothes. Even though he was the same age as me, he was so small. The clothing bagged around his thin body, but it was better than nothing.

When he was all dressed, I took him to the kitchens. He seemed slightly disturbed by the way I got there, though.

"How do you fly without wings?" he asked me.

I was surprised. No one had ever asked me that before.

"I'm training ta be the Master o' Wind," I said. "I use my power over it ta fly."

"Amazing," he said, and I could tell he really thought so.

"O' course...I've ne'er flown more than a few fee' off the groun'," I explained, slightly embarrassed.

He smiled at me. "You'll fly higher with more practice. Just believe in yourself."

"Thanks, Touya," I replied.

We walked...well, he walked...the rest of the way in silence.

Suddenly, he stopped. "One day...when you're able to...could...could you take me flying with you?" he stuttered.

I guess my face showed the utter shock I felt, for he said, "I'm sorry, that was too bold. Forgive me."

I shook my head wildly. "No, no! I's no' like tha'! I's jus'...i's jus' no one ever asked me tha' b'fore. I'd love ta take ya flying, Touya."

"Are you sure?"

I grinned. "O' course I am!"

He smiled. "Thank you very much."

&&&&&

And so, we grew up together. But as we grew, we also drifted apart. I was the Prince, he was my servant. It would always be that way.

I became more like my father, dominant of my servants. I had quite a few now, but Touya was my most trusted. I liked to consider him my friend, but I knew he was only nice to me because he had to be. I can't blame him, seeing what an arrogant creature I had become.

And even though my power over wind had grown substantially, I had never fulfilled my promise. I had never taken him flying.

I also knew my father hated him. With each passing day, his hatred grew, for Touya was no longer an innocent boy. He had become a man, a warrior in my father's eyes, who was intent on seeking revenge for his people. In a way, it was true. I could see the yearning for freedom in Touya's eyes.

I protected Touya from my father's cruelness. I had begun to develop feelings for him, even though I knew he could never return them. Love between master and slave was unheard of in our House, especially between sworn enemies.

I tried to suppress my affection for his sake, but one day it became unbearable. I loved him, and I was willing to do anything it took to make him see that. I didn't even think of his feelings on the matter...I just knew I wanted him to return my love.

So that night after dinner, I called him to my side.

"Touya, cum 'ere."

"Yes, _sir_."

I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Silence hung in the air after his statement, for I had stopped correcting his use of titles many years before. He hated me for it, I know he did. He hated submitting to the power of someone else. I could see it in his eyes, I could hear it in his tone, I could smell it on his skin. But at that point, I didn't care.

"Walk with me."

"Yes, sir."

We walked in silence down the dark corridor. But as we neared my quarters, I could wait no longer.

"Touya..."

I turned toward him and he looked at me, but his eyes were lowered. For some reason he could never meet my gaze, not since the day we first met.

In the dim hallway, his pale skin shone. He was perfect.

"I jus' wanted to tell ya..."

_I love you!_ my mind shouted. _I love you, and you love me as well._

Not even thinking, no...not even caring...about his feelings, I moved closer, pinning him against the wall.

His eyes were wide. "Wha-what are you..."

I couldn't think. My passion was blinding. I cut him off by forcing my lips upon his.

He gave a strangled yelp and tried to shove me away. I clung to him and we fell to the floor. We made quite a clatter as we struggled.

Finally, his eyes frantic, Touya pinned me to the ground, a blade of ice encasing his hand and pressed hard against my throat.

Suddenly he was yanked forcefully from me. I looked up to see five palace guards beating him. I realized that they thought he had attacked me.

"No!" I cried. "No, i's no' like tha'! I's no' his faul'!"

They ignored me.

"Stop, I order ya!"

He was now bleeding and unconscious, but not even I could stop them from dragging him to the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Dedicated to Angelkitsune: Whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine.

Thanks to my other reviewers:

Kimi Keiko- Touya's not a bad person! I'm just mean because…well…story purposes.

Evanescence's Dark Angel- Thank you! Glad you like it!

Lycana- Thank you so much! It makes me very happy to know you enjoy my work! And by the way, I read your profile…and something interested me, so I drew it for you! Go to:

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 1 6 9 9 6 3 8 3 /

(delete the spaces, of course) I hope you like it!

Enjoy this chapter, and please review!

…………………

I was separated from him for days. My father would not allow me to see him. I was left to myself, horrible images entering my mind. I could only imagine what they were doing to him in that nauseating chamber where no light shone and hope seemed like unrequited love.

In the day I would sit in a corner, wallowing in my guilt and grief. At night I would hear his screams in my head and awaken with heavy breath to find it was only dreams of his torment.

How I begged my father to grant me entrance, to let me look upon his face one more time. Instead, he refused me. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Finally the last living Ice Warrior was receiving payment for the crimes of his kin.

I would have gladly taken his place before the guards' wrath. It was my own doing. True, he had attacked me with a forbidden technique secretly learned, but he had been afraid. It had all happened so quickly...could I have expected anything less? I had been so selfish, so blind!

I soon realized that I could not live like this. I had to do something..._something_...to set things right, even if it meant risking my life. For Touya, it would be justified.

&&&&&

One night, I slipped from my quarters into the darkness of the corridor. My feet made no sound on the floor, for I hovered high above it.

I sent a soundless gust of wind down the hall, strong enough to knock over any palace guard. Then, keeping alert, I made my way toward the dungeon.

I met with no interference and arrived at the strong metal door. Leaning my sensitive ear against the steel, I began to knock quietly on various points, trying to find the weakest spot. Having found it, I extended my arm and slowly began circling it backward. Faster and faster it spun, until a small tornado formed around my fist.

A crash resounded as I punched through the steel. I heard no yells at the sudden noise, but I knew I didn't have much time. I flew through the opening and down the line of cells, my eyes not finding a glimpse of Touya.

Finally, I saw him in the last cell. I felt my heart clench in my chest, as if someone had attempted to crush it.

He was lying, bare body mangled, on the stone floor. His breath fell in short, heavy gasps, and his limbs shook with pain. The floor was stained with both the black of dried blood and the crimson of fresh.

Suddenly, there was a noise from within the cell. Two guards came into view.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Prince," one drawled. "I thought you weren't allowed to come in this nasty place."

I was incapable of speech. The sight before me filled me with both anger and sadness, and my body began to shake with building rage and grief.

"Come to join your friend?" the second questioned. "He's been keeping us company the past few weeks. We've been having all sorts of fun..."

Within seconds the cell bars were broken and my hands were at each of their throats. "Wha' did ya do to 'im?" I said, voice shaking and rapidly rising to a yell. "Wha' in the Worlds did ya hear'less scum do?"

They simply smirked at me, allowing my imagination to fill in the blank.

Enraged, enormous wind erupted around me, and they were sent flying from my grasp and into the stone walls. Both slumped to the floor, unconscious.

My breathing was rapid as I rushed to the Ice Warrior, whose vital blood blanketed the ground.

"Touya! Touya, please!" I begged, slowly lifting his upper body into my arms. "Cum on, open yer eyes!"

His body was limp in my grasp, but I could still hear his ragged breathing above my own. It meant nothing; he could still die.

"I'm gettin' ya ou' o' here, Touya," I whispered. "Yer gonna be okay, I promise..."

Unnatural tears streamed down my face, tears never before cried, as I gently lifted his fragile form and flew as quickly as possible back to my quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Dedicated to Angelkitsune

Thanks to my reviewers:

Birth stained Scarlet- Thank you! Glad you like it!

avi17- Thanks! Glad you like:hug: lol…wish FF had emoticons…

FujiriceCakes- I'm sorry! Here's the update!

sandry stardiamond- Thanks!

Lycana- lol thanks! I'm really sorry about the cliffie/not updating for a while! AND I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE PIC! I saw it on your profile and thought it was SUCH a cute idea, I just had to draw it!

Evanesence's dark Angel- Thanks! Glad you like it!

I'm SO sorry about both the cliffie and lack of updates! I've been totally swamped with work between school, the play, fencing, and guitar…but now that the play is over with I can get back into fanfiction! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

…………………

Breathing heavily, I burst into my room and laid Touya carefully on the bed. Blood began to soak the sheets, but I didn't care. Besides, my own body would never again lie there as long as I still breathed.

I hastily used my energy to try to staunch the blood, but to no avail. Instead, I ripped the sheets and bandaged him with my limited capability.

The flow of blood at least slowed, I began throwing things into two small bags I could strap onto my back. Clothing for both myself and Touya, my set of twin daggers, and various expensive items to be used for trade made their way into the sacks.

I thrust my window open and gave one last look around my chamber. An unwelcome feeling of longing for this life tugged at me suddenly, as if telling me I had made a mistake in rescuing the Ice Warrior.

Then, my eyes fell to his mangled form, awkwardly beautiful in the moonlight. The longing vanished instantly, became a mere whisper in the wind. Making up my mind, I threw a thick blanket around his body, picket him up, and flew into the cold Makai night.

&&&&&

I flew without rest for hours, longer than ever before. I had to get away from my father's domain, cross the border into another Lord's territory. The nearest borderline was more than a five day walk, which was not quite that far when flying, even at a leisurely pace. But I had to find help somewhere...anywhere...and a post at the border was the best place to start.

Finally I reached the border between my father's lands and Mukuro's. At first, I saw nothing but forest, but then I spotted a small pub. My hopes heightened, I burst inside.

"Does anyone 'ave 'ealing skills!" I exclaimed, holding Touya before me.

The small pub was littered with all sorts of demons, most looking very dangerous. I received many cold stares, but not one being replied.

"'e needs a doctor! 'e's bleedin' ta death!" I pleaded. "Please, 'elp 'im!"

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't make a scene and just come with me," a voice whispered into my ear. "I'll help your friend."

I spun around to see a cloaked figure walking toward a small staircase at the end of the room. Without a thought, I quickly followed him.

He led me up the staircase and into a tiny room, in which there lay a cloth mat on the floor.

"Lie him there," the figure instructed, and I did so. The hood was removed to reveal a male demon, pale of skin, with a green cloth tied around his head. The demon took several small vials from its belt, poured them into a bowl, and began mixing them together with a brush to form some sort of paint.

Then, he carefully unwrapped the sheet from Touya's body. "Your friend took a nasty beating," he commented while applying the paint-like substance to the Ice Warrior's wounds.

"Wha're ya doin'?" I asked.

He smiled slightly. "I'm giving him the Makeup of the Bond. It's a simple makeup that both stops the blood flow and heals the wound quickly."

Sure enough, the wounds suddenly began to heal.

I looked at him in amazement. "Who are ya?"

"My name is Gama," he replied, clipping the vials back to his belt. "I'm a Master of Makeup, and I hope to join the Shinobi."

"Shinobi?" I questioned.

"Ninjas," he replied. "They settle dealing of the Makai in secret. Each Master passes down their skills to an apprentice, who takes over when they die."

He looked at me. "And who are you?"

"Me name's Jin," I said, "an' tha's Touya. We're...travelers."

Even though he had saved Touya, I was still wary. I couldn't tell him the truth...I barely even knew him!

He gave me a suspicious look. "Travelers, hm?"

I nodded, and he didn't press the matter.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Well...thank ya...fer savin' 'im, tha' is," I said.

He smiled. "No trouble. He won't be conscious until morning, so you two are welcome to stay here for the night."

I grinned. "Thank ya."

"Are you looking to get across the border?"

I nodded, and he said, "Do you have identification?"

At this, my eyes widened, and he laughed. "No need. I'll just say you're with me."

I was confused. "Why are ya doin' this fer us? Ya 'ardly even know us!"

He laughed again. "You're both young and inexperienced. I'm just doing for you what I wish had been done for me, all those years ago..."

He stared forlornly at the ground, eyes unfocused. Then he blinked, looked back up at me, and smiled. "Besides, you have some skill, as well, and I'm sure this one does, too. Your Spirit Energy levels are amazing. You as Master of Wind...judging by how you flew in the door...and from his body temperature, I'd say he's an Ice Warrior. You'd both make fine Shinobi."

"Us? Shinobi?"

"If you want to be one, then yes."

I hesitated.

"Just sleep on it, alright? And talk to your friend in the morning," he said, lying down on the floor. "I suggest you get some sleep. It looks like you've had a rough night."

I nodded and lay down, but could not sleep on the hard floor. The beds at home had been so much more comfortable.

I looked over to find that Gama was already asleep. Huffing, I floated into the air, found a comfortable position, and simply hovered, thinking about all the events that had taken place.

Soon, I found myself drifting off to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Dedicated to Angelkitsune, the brightest among the stars.

Thanks to all my other reviewers:

sandry stardiamond- Thanks!

IceKit- Thank you so much! Is this update soon enough…?

Kimi Keiko- Thanks! Finally here's the update I told you about!

Chinese Fairy- Glad you like it! (is glomped)

WisherMaru- Thanks! Glad you approve!

Lycana- My thoughts exactly. Out of the whole team, I think only Touya and Gama had exactly the same intentions. Still, people end up liking Touya and dismissing Gama as the really evil one. He's not evil! Though he did try to kill Kurama…but then so did Touya! Does that make Touya the evil one now? To the next point…I'll try to update faster, because I don't see a real way to make my chapters longer. Short chapters is my flaw, and I apologize :-)

Hello! Chapter four is here! Unfortunately, it's short…contains much dialogue…contains little detail…and (just to warn you) ends in a cliffie. I'm sorry! It would be longer, but I'm having problems with the second part, so instead of making you wait twice as long, I'm updating with…really…half a chapter. I'm so, so sorry about this! I'm trying my best…hopefully the next part will be up soon. For now, try to enjoy…

…………………

"Where am I!"

"You're in my quarters at the border of…"

"Who in the Worlds are you! What happened!"

"Please, lie still! You need your rest…"

"Let me go!"

"Please…"

"Get you hands off me!"

"I'm only trying to…"

"LET GO!"

I was jolted awake by the sounds of a struggle. Gama was attempting to pin Touya to the ground. Touya was trying to slice Gama into pieces with the short ice dagger he had just formed.

"Stop!" I shouted.

Both froze and slowly looked up at me hovering above them.

"Jin," Touya breathed, an almost frightened look upon his face, and instantly averted his eyes.

"Finally, he awakens," Gama growled, not noticing Touya's change of attitude. "Your buddy here almost murdered me."

I scratched my head and floated down to sit on the floor. "Sorry abou' tha'…'e was jus' surprised is all."

"Surprised isn't the word," the older demon grumbled, releasing Touya and standing up. "More like…paranoid…"

Sighing heavily, he walked to the door. "I'm going downstairs to wash up and eat. You can join me when he's calmed down." With that, he left.

A sickening silence filled the air between Touya and me. He lay still, facing the wall, and I sat there, staring at him. I didn't know what to say…especially after what I had done to him. He didn't dare speak a word to me for fear of what I would do.

Ten long minutes passed without either of us saying a thing.

"Touya?" I hesitantly questioned.

"Sir," he replied coldly.

I sighed. "Touya, yeh…yeh don' have ta call me tha' anymore."

He turned to face me, but his eyes would not make direct contact with my own. "And why would that be? Are you not the Prince? Am I not your humble slave?"

"Touya…"

"Am I not supposed to fulfill your every desire? Are you not supposed to punish me if I refuse?"

"I…"

"I failed in my duty, and I was punished. It's that simple. If you want my love, sir, you will have it. I will not resist you again, and I apologize for my misbehavior."

"No!" I shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders.

He gasped and automatically tried to pull away, but I held him.

"Look a' me, Touya. Jus' look a' me."

Hesitantly he brought his eyes up and stared straight into mine. Though he flinched when our eyes made contact, he forced himself to hold the stare.

"_I'm_ the one who shoul' be apologizin' ta _yeh_, Touya," I whispered. "I le' meself ge' carried away. I didn' even consider yer feelin's. I jus' wan'ed yeh fer me own. I was a selfish brute, an' I hate meself fer it."

His eyes widened.

"Bu' now things will be different. I saved yeh, Touya…brough' yeh righ' from tha' awful prison. I ran away from the palace, an' I'm no' goin' back."

"But…but what about your father…?"

"I said I'm no' goin' back," I repeated forcefully, though my voice was beginning to waver. There were too many emotions building up inside me. I felt like I was going to explode.

Still, I continued, "I wan' ta set everythin' righ', if yeh'll let me. I'm no' a prince anymore, an' I never will be again."

Touya stared at me in disbelief. "You're renouncing the throne…you're giving it all up…simply because…"

He trailed off. "Why?" he finally asked.

"Because…"

My emotions began to take over. I let go of his shoulders and put my head in my hand. "Because they hur' yeh, Touya," I breathed.

A tear ran down my face, and he softly gasped as he saw it. Never…_never_…had he seen me cry.

"Because I let 'em hur' yeh," I sobbed, tears falling more rapidly now. "Because I was the reason they hur' yeh!"

"Sir…"

"Darn i', Touya, don' call me tha'!"

"But I'm still your-"

"Don' yeh understan'!" I yelled, making him jump back. "Yer no' me slave anymore! I refuse ta keep yeh in chains any longer! I love yeh too much!"

He was against the far wall, watching me with wide eyes. He was shocked and afraid, as if I would suddenly leap at him and tell him it was all a lie. Tell him that he would be going back to the dungeon of my father's palace, where once again he would be tormented.

Instead, I slumped, panting, to the floor. I couldn't take it. He hated me, he loathed me. Nothing could take the fear from his heart. Nothing could stop the pain as long as he stayed with me.

"I don' care if yeh accept my apology. I don' care if yeh don'. I jus'…I jus' need yeh ta be happy."

I took a deep breath, and then murmured, "Yer free, Touya."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Dedicated to Angelkitsune…sorry about that cliffie ;

Thanks to all my other reviewers:

Chinese Fairy- I'm glad you like it! Is this update soon enough?

sandry stardiamond- Thank you so much:blush:

Evanescence's Dark Angel- Thank you! I'm soo glad you like it!

Tankar- lol it's nice that you mentioned Gama. He doesn't get enough credit I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Thanks a lot!

Not much to say about this chapter. Again, it's not that long…it was supposed to be part of Chapter 4, but I was having problems, so I made it a separate chapter. I'm sorry if this is in any way broken up or without detail…but at least I can honestly say there's really no cliffhanger here. Enjoy it!

…………………

It took a moment for my words to completely sink in. He stared at me, his mouth hanging slightly open, his head slowly moving from side to side as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"I said yer free."

Without moving another muscle, I twitched the fingers of my right hand. I felt the wind pick up around him, heard the clank of a metal object as it hit the wood floor.

He clasped his hand to his right ear. The wretched chain of his slavery, the chain he had borne for all those years, was no longer there. It now lay before him, the wind having released it from his skin.

"Sir…I…"

"Jin."

"…Jin…"

He fell into silence. Blinking back fresh tears, I straightened up, shook my now damp hair out of my face, and tried my best to grin at him. "I'll be goin' ta join Gama now. Yeh shoul' thank 'im…'e saved yer life las' nigh' an' is our ticket across the border. After we ge' across, yeh can go wherever yeh please…yeh don' even have ta cross, if yeh don' wan'. Jus' thank 'im."

Before he could reply, I rose and left without looking back.

&&&&&

"I'm coming with you."

It was now mid-afternoon. I was standing in a deserted area behind the pub, trying to collect my thoughts before moving on. Gama was arranging passage across the border with his identification and some small but valuable goods I had taken from the palace. And Touya…

My eyes had been closed against the silence. But as soon as he spoke, they shot open. "Wha' did yeh say?" I exclaimed.

"I said I'm coming with you."

I shook my head. "Why in the Worlds woul' yeh choose ta do tha'…ta come with me? There's nothin' fer yeh with me…"

"There's nothing for me without you, either."

"I…"

Unable to speak, I turned away and began to leave.

Touya spun me around and pinned me against the building. "I listened to you. Now it's your turn to listen to me, and don't even think about interrupting," he hissed.

He was so serious. I could almost see the fire dancing in his cold eyes, and for once, I was afraid of him.

I nodded to show that I understood. He deserved his piece…even if I did not want to hear it.

"I never hated you," he began. "I was just…disappointed. I thought you were different from the guards, from your father. I was partially wrong. You weren't afraid to be yourself…your own flying, red-headed, accented self. You never completely disrespected me, even though you were arrogant. You trusted me, perhaps even with your life. You protected me from your father's cruelness. But you could not protect me from yourself."

He stared almost defiantly into my eyes. It was amazing how quickly his attitude toward me had changed.

"That night…in the corridor…you surprised me. I never thought you'd sink as low as to force yourself upon me. I responded the only way I knew how…by using a technique I had taught myself secretly to use. Learning the technique against the laws of your House was wrong, and for that I deserved punishment. Beyond that, I resisted you, something I never should have done-"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Yeh did i' fer yer own good! Because I tried ta do somethin' against yer will-"

"And if I had just accepted it this whole thing would have been avoided."

"Bu' i' was wrong! Yeh didn' feel the same, Touya!"

He blinked and looked away, his mouth twitching as if he was attempting to smile.

"The…the funny thing is, Jin…"

He sighed heavily. "I…I did. I loved you. And I…"

He looked straight into my eyes. "I still do," he whispered.

As if to prove his statement, he gently pressed his lips to mine.

At first my mind couldn't comprehend, but soon I felt my eyes grow as round as saucers. He loved me. He was…kissing me. Me! I was surely dreaming. This couldn't possibly be real. And if it was…well, it couldn't hurt. I hesitantly kissed him back.

He sharply pulled away, as if suddenly yanked back into reality, and tears were in his eyes. "But I can't…I can't forgive as easily as I am hurt."

He stroked my face as I realized what he was saying. "I won't leave you, Jin. But I cannot _be_ with you. Not yet. Hopefully my heart will soon learn forgiveness."

I nodded, trying my best to hold back my tears. His own crashed to the ground, each frozen into a small icicle.

Our silence was interrupted by Gama's voice calling, "Jin! Touya! Let's go!"

The Ice Warrior smiled sadly at me. "We…should join him…your father's armies must be closing in by now."

I nodded, and without a word I began to walk away.

"Jin?"

His soft voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Even if we can't…if we're not…if…what I mean is…"

He sighed, trying to force his thoughts into order.

"Jin, I...I truly want to be your friend, if nothing else. Will you allow me that?"

He sounded like that frightened little boy I had met all those years ago…the boy whose fate had once rested in my hands.

Forcing a huge smile to present itself on my face, I turned to him. "Yeh said yeh were comin' with me, an' so yeh are. I' does yeh no good if yer travelin' companion is yer enemy, am I righ'?"

He looked as if he were afraid to either smile or frown, so an odd assortment of various expressions made their way onto his face. Finally, he settled on a look of confusion, his soft eyebrows tilted downward and his icy eyes slightly narrowed.

"Wha' I mean is…o'course I'll be yer friend, Touya. I know I tol' yeh tha' a long time ago, an' I' turns ou' I lied to yeh. Bu' this time I won' make tha' same mistake."

Though his lips did not move, his eyes smiled at me.

In return, I showed off my fangs in a grin. "Now, le's ge' goin', shall we?"

We joined our new ally, who had successfully bartered passage, and together we crossed into the lands of Mukuro.


End file.
